


Time

by owlmoose



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nooj and Paine finally have a few moments to themselves. What happens then is a surprise to nobody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle X. Prompt was "Nooj/Paine, apologies, lust, nostalgia".

"So, here we are." Nooj looks out over the dunes, burying the tip of his cane in the sand for balance. "Running low on water, with no idea where we are."

"Just like old times." Paine's tone is dry as the desert; she glances at him, back over her shoulder. "Whose idea was this trip again?"

"I'm sure we can find a way to trace the decision back to Gippal." She snorts, but her smile is genuine, and he risks taking a step closer to her. "Did he say where they were going?"

Paine shakes her head. "Just something about checking out a dig site, and that they'd be back before dinner."

Nooj checks the sky, shading his eyes with his hand; the sun is well past its zenith. "What shall we do in the meantime?"

She turns to face him, one eyebrow raised. "No ideas?"

He is suddenly aware of how far they are from any other human being. Alone together, for the first time in over two years. All the words he might say, every excuse and apology he has rehearsed, pile up together on his tongue, rendering him mute. The only thing left to do is look at her, and so he does, swallowing hard, meeting her eyes straight on.

"Well then." Paine smiles again, this time with a glint in her eye. She walks to him, uncrosses her arms and rests her hands on his shoulders. "I guess it's up to me to come up with something." With no other preamble, she rises up on tiptoe and kisses him, her mouth hard on his.

"Sorry," he murmurs, the dam bursting at her touch, forming the word against her mouth as he kisses her again, and again. "Sorry, I'm sorry, so--"

"Hush." Paine pulls away, just enough to look into his face, tendrils of hair falling into her eyes. "Not... not yet. I don't want to think about that. I don't want to think about anything." The shadow falls between them, and her eyes flicker downward for an instant. "Today, for now, I just want you."

He sucks in a breath at the frankness of her words, hard enough that the air whistles through his teeth, and grabs her by the arms, heedless of his cane falling to the sand as he draws her in, pulling her body up against his. Her hands lock around his neck, and they kiss again, her tongue thrust deep into his mouth. First he holds it there, between his teeth, and then he answers with his own, plunging, plundering, taking her mouth as he would take the rest of her, if only there were time.

Time. He recovers himself enough to look up at the sky; he tracks the sun and makes his calculations. Yes -- there is time enough. He looks down at her, and finds his answer in her eyes, and in her hands, which are already pulling against the zipper of his jumpsuit, all the way down, spreading the edges until his cock springs free. She wraps her fingers around it and he gasps, steadying himself against her shoulders with his left hand. It takes all his effort to stay standing as she strokes him, lightly at first, then with more pressure; he closes his eyes and concentrates on her touch, on not falling down, on not letting himself go too soon.

Then she shifts, and he opens his eyes to see that she is kneeling, helping him ease down to the ground. Nooj thanks whatever impluse had them set down a tarp earlier -- it will save him an evening of cleaning sand out of his joints -- and then rational thought is gone as he lies back and Paine straddles him. Somehow she has worked off her shorts, and he feels her bare skin against his stomach. Her eyes are open, wide, glittering as they lock with his; she slides backward and eases herself down on him with a soft moan.

"Oh." It is all he can manage, enveloped by her soft warmth, exactly as he remembers it. He lifts his hands, settling one on each hip as she starts to rock. Her eyes bore into his, her guard finally falling, and he sees it all: two years of loss and longing, almost too much for him to bear, but he does bear it, refusing to look away. He deserves it all, and more -- he deserves her coldness and hatred, but instead she is here, riding him in the desert, her hands sliding up his chest to frame his face. She leans forward, grinding herself against him, and now he does close his eyes, thrusting to meet her, faster now, his breath coming fast and shallow; she gasps in his ear, a word that might be his name, and at the sound he lets himself go with one final thrust, pressing deep into her, with a groan that seems to go on forever. She is shaking, shuddering with her own release, and then she collapses onto his breast, sighing.

Nooj brings his hands around Paine's back and pulls her tight, just holding her there, her head nestling in the hollow of his neck. The moment cannot last long enough, but eventually he shifts to look at her again, running a fingertip over her jaw.

"Paine--"

She stops the words again, this time with a kiss, light and gentle, yet still insistent. "Later," she murmurs. "We have time. Right?"

Nooj sits up, pulling Paine with him, shifting her so she sits on his lap. "All the time you want," he says, and kisses her again, cupping her cheek with his right hand.


End file.
